V.V
V.V (pronounced V2) is a major antagonist in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Although he looks like a 10 year-old boy, he is actually over 60 years old. This is due to fulfilling a Geass contract, granting him immortality. Since fulfilling his contract, V.V has become the leader of the Geass Order. Japanese Voice: Kazato Tomizawa English Voice: Cindy Robinson History V.V is the older twin brother of Charles zi Britannia, but as he has become immortal at the early age of 10, there is a seemingly immense age difference between them (his exact age is unknown, though being twins, he is most likely the exact same age as his brother, 63). C.C. refers to V.V. as Charles' first ally and has indeed been actively supporting him in his childhood years. Charles and V.V.'s childhood years were marred by an internal feud in the Britannian Imperial Family called the Emblem of Blood. This period filled with deception and assassination resulted in the deaths of various members of the royal court, including their mother. This event convinced the two to create a Geass contract to create a world without lies and to do so, they intended to destroy the "Gods". Several years later, Marianne vi Britannia and C.C. joined in their venture as well. During the time of both the invasion and Black Rebellion, V.V remained behind the scenes hiding among the highest ranks of the Britannian Royal Family. He and Charles were starting expeditions to find Thought Elevators across the planet. He was seen briefly transporting Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, and Euphemia to Kamine Island in episode 18. He apparently knew of Lelouch's actions, particularly his use of Geass. V.V. appeared again to Suzaku to tell him about Geass and that Zero was responsible for Euphemia's sudden change. After that, he kidnapped Nunnally and once again disappeared into the Sword of Akasha using a Thought Elevator, resulting in Lelouch's sudden abandonment of the Black Knights' chain of command. V.V was more active during the Black Knights' second uprising. He leads the Geass Directorate, a secret organization that studies and produces Geass users, as well as Jeremiah Gottwald's Geass Canceler. When Cornelia comes to stop the Geass research, she tries to kill V.V by throwing a knife at him (assuming him to be an individual with a Geass power). He shocks her by pulling the knife out, despite that it was buried deep in his forehead, and takes her prisoner. The research had stopped as the Black Knights invaded the Order killing all the researchers, civilians, and subjects, as well as eliminating all traces of their research. Death In the ensuing chaos, V.V pilots the Siegfried during Lelouch's assault on the Geass Directorate. When Jeremiah, the original pilot of the Siegfried, expressed outrage at this, V.V. called him out for his treason, as well as expressing rage when Jeremiah mentioned Marianne. Though he manages to hold his own at first, he is caught off-guard by Cornelia, who has hot-wired a damaged Akatsuki with an array of weapons. She and Lelouch destroy the Siegfried together. He manages to reach the Twilight Door to the Thought Elevator in the complex only to have his Code taken by Charles, leading to his death and granting the Emperor immortality. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Code Geass Category:Children Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Confusing Deaths Category:Superhumans